


заноза

by eillirre



Series: костякеши [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillirre/pseuds/eillirre
Summary: Костя готов поклясться, что Кеша - это самое прекрасное из того, что он когда либо видел в жизни
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс
Series: костякеши [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853644
Kudos: 3





	заноза

В цеху прохладно. Костик ёжится на стуле, сожалея, что не прихватил у Насти что то потеплее футболки, и проклиная Макса с его затянувшейся летучкой, из-за которой ему приходится ёжится на неудобном стуле. 

А потом на диване кто-то шевелится и Костик чувствует, как ему становится жарко. Он во все глаза рассматривает парня, который будто бы сошел с шекспировских страниц или материализовался прямиком из нуарного фильма. На него хочется смотреть до конца жизни. Хочется прикасаться к нему до конца жизни. Парень поворачивает голову и скользит по нему ничего не выражающим взглядом, а потом открывает рот и разносит в пух и прах все идеи, над которыми ребята корпели последний час. Костик не вслушивается, только чувствует, что сейчас под ним загорится стул.

Летучка оказывается возмутительно короткой. Он приходит в себя только когда уставший Макс трясет его за плечо и говорит, что они могут уходить. Вот уж нет. Костик не хочет уходить. Костик хочет смотреть. Костик хочет прикасаться. Но покорно поднимается и идет за Максом к выходу. На пороге цеха оборачивается и бросает короткий взгляд на диван - парень опять лежит закрыв глаза и Костя готов поклясться, что это самое прекрасное из того, что он когда либо видел в жизни.

\- Прошло не очень, да? - Костик чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, подержать расстроенного и растрепанного Макса.

\- Тип того, - слабо улыбается тот. - Кеша в своем репертуаре…

\- Тот тип с дивана? - как можно более небрежно спрашивает Костя и чувствует, как сердце начинает колотится быстрее. _Кеша_ , значит…

\- Ага. Главред. Та еще заноза в заднице, - грустно усмехается Макс.

*

Костя смотрит на Кешу и не может отвести взгляд. Воздух в цеху чуть-ли не кипит от их ярости, но Костя чувствует только сковывающий спину холод. 

\- На твоем месте, я бы меня бросил... - зло бросает Кеша и смотрит ледяным взглядом, от которого прошибает озноб. 

Кешу опять выбесился с нихуя и выбесил за компанию и его, и Костя зол, как никогда в жизни.

\- Ты же такой умный, не понимаю, почему ты сейчас несешь такую чушь, - так же зло выплевывает в ответ Костя.

Теперь Кешина очередь смотреть на него, как на барана. Хочется сбежать от его колючего взгляда подальше, но Костя уже достаточно и набегался и поорал. Дальше отступать было тупо некуда.

Кеша открывает рот, явно собираясь сказать что-то ужасно обидное, но при этом выглядит таким несчастным, что от только от его вида начинает щемить в груди. Костик понимает, что разговоров на сегодня хватит.

\- Да какого хрена…

Обнимает его порывисто, прижимает голову к себе, не давая сказать очередную глупость. Кеша холодный, как инфернал, но Костик чувствует, как по телу разливается тепло. Ага, щас. Бросит он его, конечно. Размечтался.

Макс был прав и ошибался одновременно. Кеша был занозой. Только не в заднице, а в сердце.

*

Кеша обнимает его во сне и Костик готов заорать от переполняющей его нежности.

Лежит, смотрит на его руку и боится пошевелиться, но не выдерживает и пяти минут. Хочется прикасаться. 

Хочется посмотреть, но Кеша обнимает его сзади и Костик выгибается назад, пытаясь потереться об его голову.

Вырывается какой то странный, гортанный звук и Кеша спрашивает сквозь сон:

\- Ты что, сейчас замурчал?

\- Ага, - шепчет Костик и улыбается, но Кеша его уже не слышит. Кеша спит и обнимает его во сне, и Костику, кажется, что он никогда в жизни еще не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. 


End file.
